


The Outsiders

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., F/M, Government Agencies, Metahumans, Roy Harper as leader, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After he leaves Star City after being freed from The Calculator, Roy is approached by Lyla with an offer to do good for the world. Forming a team, Roy must learn how to be a leader and protect the world from larger threats. Can he do it? That's what he's wondering.





	1. Lyla's offer

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last thing I need to be working on is another Arrow story. But this plot bunny popped into my head today and I wanted to at least write it down. I’m not even sure if I will continue this, it all depends on the reception. And in case anyone needs clarification to when this takes place, it’s after Roy leaves town in season four.

Just outside Star City  
Night

Roy Harper was driving out of the city, getting away before anyone could recognize Roy Harper and put it together. Roy saw something that blocked his way: A black SUV was parked sideways in the middle of the road. But it was the woman leaning against it that Caused Roy to stop and get out of his red Comoro.

“Long time Roy.” Lyla greeted.

“Good to see you Lyla. Why are you stopping me, you know I have to get out of town.” Roy pointed out.

“Come with me, I have a proposition for you.” Lyla said vaguely.

Restaurant outside of Star City  
Later 

“Someone could recognize me Lyla.” Roy said uncomfortably as they walked into the kitchen area.

“Relax.” Lyla said as she lead him through another door and down some stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Roy stared in amazement. He had expected a basement, but it was in fact an Argus base with people running around, business as usual. The restaurant was just a front, he realized. 

“Nice.” Roy said and Lyla smiled.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but Amanda Waller was recently murdered.” Lyla said as she faced him.

“No, I haven’t. Can’t say I’ll miss her though.” Roy noted.

“Understandable. I am now the director or Argus. And I have an offer for you.” Lyla told him.

“What kind of offer?” Roy raised an eyebrow.

“You have a very particular set of skills. And the world thinks that Roy Harper is dead. That makes you very useful.” Lyla said and Roy frowned.

“Useful?” He said suspiciously.

“Perhaps that was the wrong word. Roy, you were meant for more than just fixing cars and being a cover story so Oliver wouldn’t go to jail. The world is a dangerous place, with dangerous people. I would like your help to stop these people.” Lyla said and Roy was intrigued.

“As much as it tempts me, I don’t think I can stop these dangerous people all by my lonesome.” Roy pointed out.

“I know. Which is why you won’t,” Lyla pulled out a file and held it out of Roy, “I want you to assemble a team. You and your team would be responsible for dealing with some of the more…dangerous people and problems we deal with. People like Slade and Malcolm. In that file is the list of candidates I’ve assembled.”

“Some of these people seem a little…dangerous themselves,” Roy noted as he looked through the files, “you sure I’m up to it?”

“It’s not like you haven’t dealt with difficult people with dangerous abilities before,” Lyla said and the two chuckled as they thought of Oliver, “You don’t have to say yes, the choice is yours, but I want you to lead this team.”

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Roy said as he looked up from the file, “but what is this team called?”

“Well, Waller called it Task Force 8. But I thought The Outsiders had a better ring to it.” Lyla said with a smirk.

“The Outsiders…I like it,” Roy said with a smirk as he looked down at the file again, “so, where to start?”


	2. Gathering a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gathers his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to the positive response, I will be continuing this. This chapter is mostly set up but we will get some development next chapter.

Gotham City  
Night

Jason Todd ran after the drug dealer, firing his guns as he ran after the drug dealer he had been tracking for the last month. Then, he wasn’t quite sure what happened. All he knew was that he was hanging upside down and the drug dealer was on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

“You could have killed someone.”

Jason looked around and spotted Arsenal looking up at him, a stern expression barely visible beneath his mask and hood.

Waller must have been planning this since before The Calculator blackmailed him, because Lyla had a new Arsenal suit ready for Roy once he accepted her offer. It was mostly the same as the one he had worn when part of Oliver’s team, except it was made of a sleeker material and had two thigh holsters that each held a crossbow. 

“I was tracking him! He has information about where the rest of the drugs are coming from!” Jason snarled.

“Leave it to The Bat kid. You are reckless, almost as dangerous as the criminals you fight. I believe you do have potential, but you aren’t reaching it here. If you wanna make something of yourself besides being a thug, meet me at this address.” Arsenal said before he reached back and pulled out an arrow.

Arsenal notched it and fired. Jason screamed as he fell and hit the ground painfully. Groaning, Jason looked up as he saw Arsenal was gone. Spotting something, he picked up a card with an address on it.

“On of a bitch.” Jason growled.

Dakota city, next day  
Afternoon

Virgil Hawkins had gotten home after hanging out with his best friend Richie. Neither his father or sister were home yet so Vigil went up to his room. However, as he opened the door, he stepped back in shock as he saw a strange man he didn’t know sitting on his bed.

“You must be Virgil.” The man said in greeting.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Virgil demanded, gearing up for a fight.

“Well, you can call me Roy,” Roy said as he stood up, “and as for why I’m here, well…”

Roy pulls out a cellphone and shows it to him as a video begins playing. Virgil paled as he sees a video of himself, in a ski mask, using his electronic abilities to stop a bus from falling off a bridge.

“That-that could be anyone.” Virgil covers lamely.

Roy raised an eyebrow before picking up a lamp from Virgil’s nightstand and chucking it at him. Instinctively, Virgil raised his hands and two beams of electricity shot out and hit the lamp, stopping it in its tracks. It was silent for a moment as the two stared at each other before Virgil used his powers to lower the lamp to the floor.

“So, you wanna try that again?” Roy asked amused. 

“What do you want?” Virgil asked wearily.

“For starters, how’d you get these powers?” Roy asked curiously.

“A few years ago, my family and me lived in Central City when the Particular accelerator blew up. I got hit by a blast of it, wound up in the hospital. Didn’t notice anything weird until I was suddenly able to start a radio with no batteries and I could draw the electricity from home appliances.” Virgil said after a moment.

“And you use these powers to help people?” Roy asked.

“When I can.” Virgil said and it was silent for a minute.

“I’m assembling a team of people with extraordinary abilities,” Roy said as he pulled out a card, “With the proper guidance, you could do some real good with those powers. If you’re interested, here’s my card.”

Roy handed Virgil a card and walked out. As the door closed behind Roy, Virgil looked down at the card, seeing it only had an address on it. He sat down on his bed, thinking.

Slums of Coast City  
Night

Most people would be scared of walking through the slums of slums at night. Roy wasn’t most people. Roy approached a young woman who was holding her hands out to a fire, trying to get warm.

“Get away.” She said in a soft voice as he approached.

“Afraid I can’t do that Raven.” Roy said and she looked at him sharply.

“How’d you know that name?” Raven demanded.

“That’s classified. I’m here to make you an offer.” Roy told her.

“Well, make it and leave. Trust me, the less I’m around people, the better.” Raven said grimly.

“I know about your powers Raven.” Roy told her.

“Then you know that, wherever I go, death and destruction follows.” Raven said sadly.

“I think we both know that’s not true. That’s your father talking,” Roy said and she looked at him sharply, wondering how he knew about Trigon, “you know, I was a lot like you once. I never felt like I was worth anything, like I could amount to anything. Then, someone, a friend, showed me I could. We are all part of a greater plan Raven. You could do some good with your powers Raven, help a lot of people. Here’s my card. Loo me up if you want.”

Roy gently put the card in her hand before walking off. Raven looked down at the card, thinking.

Coast City  
Later

Cassie Sandsmark entered her apartment, barely closing the door behind her when she spotted someone in her chair.

“Roy?” Cassie asked surprised.

“Hey Cass, long time.” Roy said as he stood up.

“Hey. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” Cassie asked curiously.

“I’m building a team Cassie. We’re going to be doing some good, fighting the good fight. Interested?” He asked knowingly.

“Do you even have to ask?” Cassie smirked.

“Wow, cool, what is this place?” Virgil wondered as he walked in, looking around.

“Old Argus base.” Cassie said as Virgil noticed her and got tongue tied.

“Hey, I thought I was the only one.” Jason complained as he walked in and saw the other three.

“Well, you’re not. So quit whining.” Cassie snapped and he glared at her.

“Uh, I’m Virgil.” Virgil said try to break the silence.

“Raven.” Raven said in a timid voice, her face hidden by her cloak.

“Jason Todd.” Jason said rudely.

“Cassandra Sandsmark, but everyone calls me Cassie. Nice to meet you two,” Cassie smiled at Raven and Virgil before scowling at Jason, “you, not so much.”

“That’s enough, all of you.” Roy said as he walked in.

“You’re the guy in red.” Jason said knowingly and Roy nodded.

“Call me Roy,” Roy said before sweeping his gaze over them all, “I was sent to recruit a team of people with extraordinary abilities. Now, I wanna see what you can do without them.” 

“You wanna fight us?” Virgil asked surprised as Jason grinned.

“One at a time. I wanna see what I have to work with. So, who’s first?” Roy asked.


	3. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team gets to know each other, Lyla gives Roy a mission that leads him somewhere surprising.

Abandoned Argus base  
Morning

Jason shouted as he lunged for Roy. Roy easily side stepped him but Jason grabbed Roy by the arm and pulled roughly. Roy was roughly thrown on his back and Jason went to slug him but Roy rolled out of the way. Roy used a well-aimed to kick to knock Jason off his feet. As Jason fell on his back, Roy jumped on him, gently pressing his elbow into Jason’s neck.

“If I wanted to, I could kill you right now,” Roy said as he stood up, “you’ve got skill, I can see that. But you’re angry. Instead of letting it focus you, you let it take over, which makes you make mistakes. Anger itself isn’t a bad thing, but you need to learn to control that anger instead of letting it control you. Otherwise you’ll get yourself killed.”

“Yeah, what do you know?” Jason asked angrily and Roy smiled drily.

“A lot actually. I was a lot like you once. Angry at the world, lashing out at everyone and everything around me. But a friend of mine taught me that I could turn my anger into something positive, let me show you how.” Roy told him.

“Whatever. Who’s next?” Jason said as he walked away from Roy.

“I guess I am.” Virgil said as he walked forward nervously.

At Roy’s encouraging nod, Virgil rushed him. Virgil threw a couple punches but Roy easily dodged then. Roy then grabbed Virgil by his shirt and roughly slammed him down on the floor, back first.’

“Oh.” Virgil said as Roy helped him up.

“Not bad for a beginner,” Roy said as he helped Virgil up, “but you need work. A lot of it.”

“Gee thanks.” Virgil said and Roy smiled.

“Your powers are good, but they can only get you so far. And if you’re serious about this, you’ll end up out in the field. I’m trying to make sure you’re prepared for that,” Roy said before his went off and he dug it out, looking at the text, “Sorry guys, I gotta go attend to a person matter. Cass, you’re in charge.”

“Hey, what are we supposed to while you’re gone?” Jason demanded angrily.

“Look around, pick rooms for when you stay. Get to know each other.” Roy said as he walked out.

Hub City  
Early afternoon

“So, what’s up with all the secrecy?” Roy asked as he got into a limo and looked over at Lyla. “If you wanted me to form a team, why are we treating this like I’m in enemy territory?”

“Do you trust any of them?” Lyla asked.

“Cassie. I trust Cassie.” Roy said without hesitation.

“And the others?” She asked and Roy was silent. “Until you trust them, I don’t.”

“Why am I here?” Roy asked and Lyla handed him a file.

“I have a mission for you. I need you to infiltrate a local gang.” Lyla said as Roy opened the file.

“Well, it certainly looks nasty. The Vipers. And why exactly am I doing this?” Roy asked curiously.

“I believe their leader may be connected to Hive.” Lyla said and Roy looked over at Lyla sharply.

“As in Damien Darhk Hive?” Roy asked and she nodded.

“With Lance no longer being our inside man, I need all the information I can get. Your past history makes you uniquely qualified for this mission.” Lyla said and Roy nodded.

“I’m in.” Roy said as he closed the book.

“One of my agents has contacts within The Vipers; they set up a meeting with you. But there will be a test of loyalty to them.” Lyla warned him

The Team’s base  
Later in the afternoon

“Doesn’t this place have anything to drink besides water?” Jason complained as he slammed the fridge shut angrily.

“Argus just cleaned this place up; Roy hasn’t stocked the food yet.” Cassi said patiently.

“So you and Harper know each other, right? I mean, why else would he put you in charge.” Jason said suspiciously.

“We’ve known each other a long time.” Cassie said but did not elaborate.

“Come, you gotta give me something more than that!” Jason complained.

“I barely know you. I don’t have to tell you anything.” Cassie said coolly before turning and walking out.

Virgil was looking around when he saw Raven. She was sitting on the floor cross legged, her hood down, revealing her face. However, what had Virgil’s attention was the fact that she was levitating about a foot off the ground.

“Are you going to stare or say something?” Raven’s voice was timid but carried a hint of annoyance. 

“Sorry, I’m not used to people doing…that.” Virgil gestured at her.

“I suppose not.” Raven mused not opening her eyes.

“So…do you have any family?” Virgil asked and winced at how lame that was.

“My mother id dead and I never knew my father.” Raven said softly and Virgil felt guilty.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil said, sorry he even brought it up.

“You couldn’t have known. And you?” Raven asked curiously.

“My mom died when I was young. I live with my dad and my sister. They think I’m up here as some part of internship that let me out of school early.” Vigil sighed, wondering how long he could keep his family fooled.

“So why did Roy recruit you?” Raven asked curiously.

In response, Virgil held out his hands and electricity held came out of them, hitting the lights. He drained the electricity from them and then stopped, the lights going out.

“And you?” Virgil asked.

Raven said something he didn’t understand before he was bathed in black energy, being lifted into the air.

“Wow, this is so cool!” Virgil grinned in amazement and Raven flashed a slight smile.

Hub City  
Same time

“What’s your name kid?” A gangbanger sneered in Roy’s face.

“Jason Anderson.” Roy said calmly and the gangbanger looked impressed by Roy’s lack of reaction.

“So, you wanna join our gang.” The ganger banger noted.

“I’m new to town, figured I should start putting down roots.” Roy shrugged and the gangbanger smirked.

“Well, come on then.” 

The gangbanger led Roy into a parking garage. The gangbanger walked over to a car and opened up the truck. To Roy’s shock, he pulled out a man who was bound and gagged. The man struggled as the gangbanger forced him on his knees. The gangbanger pulled out a pistol and tossed it to Roy.

“You want in, you gotta kill him first.” The gangbanger told him.

“What’d he do?” Roy asked shaken.

“Something he shouldn’t have.” The gangbanger said smugly.

Roy looked shakily from the gun to the man, who looked at him pleadingly before tossing the gun down. The gangbanger scowled but Roy walked over to the man and lifted him up. Roy put the man in a neck lock and the man struggled for several moments before he stilled. Roy tossed the man down before looking up at the shocked gangbanger.

“Satisfied?” Roy asked seeming bored.

“You may call me Electro.” Electro smirked.

The Team’s base  
Night

Cassie was reading a book when Jason walked in. Jason lingered in the doorway for a minute before walking in.

“Hey,” Jason started and she looked p from her book, quirking an eyebrow, “I’m sorry about earlier if I came off as-”

“A jerk?” She finished and Jason winced.

“Yeah. I’ve never been good with people. I just…I don’t understand why we’re here if Harper was just gonna leave.” Jason told her.

“Jason, Roy is doing something important. I don’t know what that is, but I know he wouldn’t have left if he didn’t have to. I know Roy and he is a good man.” Cassie told him firmly.

Unspecified location  
Same time

The man Roy had ‘killed’ shot up, gasping for breath. Roy lowered his hand and looked over at Lyla.

“I’ll get him out of the city, set him up with a new identity.” Lyla told him and Roy nodded.

“Good. I have to go meet Electro. I’ll give you a call if I find anything out.” Roy said as he turned and walked out.

Hub City  
Not long after

“So, I’m in now right?” Roy asked as Electro led him down some steps in what was some underground meeting place.

“Not quite,” Electro told him, “that was the first step. Now, we get to the real initiation. You see, The Vipers are only a front. The police have no idea what they are really dealing with here. They know as The Vipers and we let them think that, as it helps us conduct our operations. But in truth-”

The two stepped into the room and Roy looked around. It was like some underground fight club. There were a few guys like him standing in the center of the room, sweaty and nervous looking. But they were far outnumbered by the older, rougher looking guys with tattoos. As he saw a symbol, a tattoo on a bare chested guy, he knew what this was even before Electro spoke.

“We are Bratva.” Electro finished.


	4. Going undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy continues his mission to infiltrate the Bratva as Lyla recruits Cassie for a mission of her own.

The team’s hideout  
Morning

“Where’d you learn to cook like this?” Jason said as he, Virgil, and Raven consumed their food as Cassie chuckled lightly.

“I’ve been on my own since I was fifteen. It was either learn to take care of myself or starve,” Cassie said before her phone went off, “excuse me.”

Cassie walked out of the kitchen and pulled out her phone. She frowned; she didn’t recognize the number but shrugged and answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Cassie answered.

“Hello Cassie. My name is Lyla Michaels. Roy’s told me a lot about you, all good things.” Lyla said from the other line and Cassie relaxed.

“Roy’s told me a lot about you to. I guess I work for you now, don’t I?” Cassie mused.

“I guess so. That’s why I’m calling; I have a mission for you.” Lyla told her.

“What kind of mission?” Cassie asked curiously.

“Reconnaissance. I would have Roy do it but he’s on a mission for me right now.” Lyla told her.

“What kind of mission?” Cassie raised an eyebrow.

Underground hideout  
Same time

“On the line.” Electro ordered.

Roy and three other guys all took their places on the afore mentioned line. Electro stood with the other members of The Bratva at the edge of the room. In front of them was a big bell with two heavily muscled men, obviously hired muscle, standing in front of the bell.

“The point of this exercise is to ring that bell,” Electro said as he gestured to the bell, “but you must get past them first.”

Roy inwardly cursed. Due to his training with Oliver, Roy could easily take down those guys and get to the bell. But he wasn’t Roy Harper right now; he was Jason Anderson, wannabe gangbanger attempting to throw in with The Bratva. It would raise a lot of questions of he was able to get passed those guys without any help and ring the bell. Which meant he would have to hold back, way back. Well, this was going to be fun.

“Go.” Electro ordered.

Roy and the other three took off running, all aiming for the bell. One of the hired muscle attacked, taking out two of the men. As the other took one the third man, Roy went for the bell. But the third man didn’t last long and the hired muscle attacked, grabbing Roy by his ankle and swing Roy over his shoulder, slamming him down on the ground. Roy groaned, feeling the pain in his back as them muscle stood up.

“On the line.” Electro repeated. 

Hub City  
Afternoon

Cassie hovered above the ceiling, hidden in the shadows. On the floor of the building she was in, three men were in a meeting with an older man who had tattoos of playing cards all across his body. From what Cassie had gathered, he was trying to get a meeting with their boss. 

“Why should we give you a meeting with the boss?” One of them asked.

The tattooed man smirked. He reached down to his wrist and, to Cassie’s shock, pulled one of his tattoos right off. It seemed to become a playing card, as he threw it at the gangbangers. It hit the jugular of one of the gangbangers and he stumbled back, gagging as he fell back, dead.

“That incentive enough for you?” The tattooed man quipped.

“Y-yeah, we’ll get you that meeting.” One of the other two terrified gangbangers squeaked.

Having seen more than enough, Cassie turned and flew out through the hole in the warehouse roof.

Underground hideout  
Same time

Roy shakily stood up, breathing heavily. Having to use less than a quarter of his skill was not making this easy to get to that bell. He realized it was impossible to get to that bell holding back. He would have to use more of his skill then necessary to get to it, which would raise eyebrows. Unless…

“We need to work together.” Roy said under his breath but the other three men on the line heard him loud and clear.

“Right.” One of them scoffed as the other two looked at him incredulously.

“Look, none of us can get to that bell alone. But if we work together, one of us is bound to get to it. And I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired of getting my ass kicked.” Roy snapped and the other three considered it for a moment.

“What would you suggest?” One of them asked curiously.

“If we get them to focus on the left, one of us can ring that bell. It doesn’t matter who.” Roy told them.

“I think you should do I, you’re the fastest.” Another said and the other two reluctantly nodded.

The plan in mind, the other three guys lunged for the hired muscle, distracting them while Roy raced one of the muscle raced after him but one of Roy’s teammates grabbed him by the leg, stalling him. That was just the stall Roy needed, as he reached the bell and rang it.

All activity stopped as Roy breathed a sigh of relief. However, Roy heard three gun shots and whirled around, seeing his three teammates lying on their backs, dead. Roy looked over to see Electro lowering a pistol as he smirked at Roy.

“Congratulations, you passed the first test.” He told the horrified Roy. 

Café in Hub City  
Later

“Double Down.” Lyla said as she and Cassie sat across from each other.

“What?” Cassie asked confused.

“That’s what we call him. He’s a Metahuman who can take of the tattoos on skin and turn them into objects. He was in Iron Heights earlier in the year but he broke out.” Lyla explained.

“They really need get better security.” Cassie mused and Lyla chuckled as she nodded.

“Yes, they do. I need you and Roy to apprehend him.” Lyla ordered and Cassie raised an eyebrow.

“You still haven’t told me where Roy is.” Cassie pointed out.

“I can’t, its sensitive information that could compromise his mission. Right now, Roy is on a deep cover mission that is of the utmost importance.” Lyla said firmly and Cassie nodded reluctantly.

Hub City  
Same time

“Why kill them?” Roy demanded as Electro drove the car they were in.

“You rang the bell, they didn’t.” Electro shrugged.

“I only did because they helped me!” Roy protested.

“But it was your idea to work together, wasn’t it?” Electro asked and Roy was silent. “Look Anderson, the test was designed to make sure that someone realized they couldn’t do it alone. You did, they didn’t. The Bratva have no time for the weak, nor do we have the patience. The only person you can really trust is yourself Jason Anderson.”

Roy grunted as the car pulled to a stop. Roy opened the door and got out.

“We’ll be in touch.” Electro said as Roy slammed the door shut.

Electro drove off as Roy’s cell phone rang. Roy pulled it out and answered it without looking.

“Hello?” Roy answered.

“Lyla has a mission for us.” Cassie told him.

“As long as it’s something I can hit.” Roy grunted.


End file.
